


Fall-A Poem by Dean Winchester

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Castiel from Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall-A Poem by Dean Winchester

The day you fell,  
I fell.  
Like meteors,  
So beautiful  
So spectacular,  
So…heartbreakingly gorgeous.  
Your family fell,  
To the Earth,  
Like shooting stars.  
And as their wings  
Burned to cinder,  
I swear,  
I saw only you.  
And as you wept in my arms,  
Like a hurt child,  
So sad,  
So broken,  
And altogether so beautiful,  
I assured that it was not  
Your fault.  
You smiled, but  
Never would you  
Believe.  
While your faith in me was  
Unwavering,  
Faith in yourself  
Shattered.  
And while you could no longer feel them,  
I still saw your wings.  
And even without your Grace,  
You were still my angel.  
And so it came to be,  
The dreaded year,  
2014.  
My little brother  
Fell prey to Lucifer  
Once again.  
Sad humans  
were now monsters.  
Violent.  
Angry.  
Sick.  
And so were you.  
A life filled with  
Drugs, sex and booze  
was definitely not  
how I imagined you would survive.  
But, like me, you were broken.  
We needed each other.  
And as was said today,  
8 years ago,  
"Life happened."  
And I realized, that  
My not-so baby brother  
was right.  
Details changed.  
But this was the same.  
I  
We would always end up here.  
Some way or another.  
And as I begged myself  
To just say Yes.  
I knew that I wouldn't.  
You were always meant to be  
Dreadfully,  
Finally,  
Human.  
-


End file.
